WizardRP
wizardrp is a appless RP held on tumblr. The roleplay is set at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. Plot welcome to h o g w a r t s. Five years before Harry Potter, Hogwarts was just, well…Hogwarts, a British wizarding boarding school teaching the magical arts, located in Scotland inside Hogwarts Castle. Established around the 9th or 10th century, Hogwarts is considered to be one of the finest magical institutions in the wizarding world. Children with magical abilities may be enrolled at birth, and acceptance is confirmed by owl post at age eleven. Every year, students as young as ten in the case of a late birthday, but typically eleven arrive on the Hogwarts express with their pet and belongings in tow, with hopes of success and desires for adventure in their thoughts and excitement to be reunited with their friends in their hearts. What will you find when you cross the threshold? The journey is completely up to you, and it all starts with a letter– it may show up on your door step, or be delivered by one of the faculty members at Hogwarts, should you be unaware of your wizarding status. It’s the year of 1986, and things are just as they’ve always been, first through seventh years and visiting Hogwarts Alumni alike fluttering about. With Dumbledore around, there’s no question that this is the safest place to be. Not that it matters, since Voldemort is gone…or so people say, though there’s been whispers of his return in the halls and in the wizarding world for that matter. But it’s probably just gossip. wizardrp: plot the s c h o o l y e a r. All students must signify if they’re coming to Hogwarts by July 31st. Term begins on September 1st. Students usually reach Hogwarts via the Hogwarts Express. Hogwarts’ school year is structured in a similar way to other non-magical schools and colleges in the UK, with a three-term year punctuated by holidays at Christmas and Easter and bounded by the long summer holiday of nine weeks. Students have the option of staying at Hogwarts for the winter and spring holidays. Those who choose to stay at the castle do not have lessons and attend a feast on Christmas Day. Students also do not have classes the week of Easter, but this is much less enjoyable due to the large amount of work that the teachers assign students at this time in preparation for final exams. The school’s last week is always during the third week of June, during which final exams are taken, results of which are sent via. owl. Students return on the Hogwarts Express that Sunday. The school’s motto is Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus and is in Latin, which translates to, “Never tickle a sleeping dragon.” wizardrp: plot Application * [ FIRST AND LAST NAME ] is a [ AGE ] year old student and is currently in their [ YEAR ] at Hogwarts. The Sorting Hat sorted them into [ HOUSE ] and told them that they look strangely similar to that Muggle, [ FC ] ** Example: [ HERMIONE GRANGER ] is a [ FIFTEEN ] year old student and is currently in their [ FIFTH YEAR ] at Hogwarts. The Sorting Hat sorted them into [ GRYFFINDOR ] and told them that they look strangely similar to that Muggle, [ EMMA WATSON ] Trivia * This roleplay was previously at the url of conjurerp. wizardrp: msg References Category:Tumblr Category:Appless RP Category:Anon Appless RP Category:Open Category:Harry Potter Category:Fantasy Category:School